


Flower of Love

by ferretbaby



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stays at a villa that offers a special service, since Spock doesn't show interest he decided to test out some of the amenities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> concensual tentacle sex

“James Kirk, I would like to offer you the services of one of my wives.”

Jim stared back at the Emperor of Risa as he gestured to his large harem that stood behind him. His eyes widen as he takes in the twenty something women and a couple of men dressed lavishly in flimsy clothes and sparkling jewels, sending him coy looks.

“Thanks, but as I’m sure you know, Starfleet has a regulation against that. Don’t we Spock,” Jim asked, shooting a look of desperation towards his first officer.

“That is correct sir.” Spock stood quietly at attention two steps behind Jim. His face frozen in the natural look of disinterest all Vulcan’s liked to wear.

Emperor Ruuso looked between the two Starfleet officers confused, until a look of understanding came over him.

“I see, than as thanks for my appreciation I would like to offer you both the use of one of my villas on your shoreleave.” Some of the younger girls in the harem giggled.

Jim felt his face heat in a flush, embarrassed. “Uh, thanks but no thanks. My officer and I aren’t close like that, and Spock has already made plans to stay on board the Enterprise.”

That earned him a significant number of sympathetic looks. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood. Human body language is hard for me to read. Mesey, my one human companion, I am always reading her wrong and having to make it up to her, it makes the sex is great though when she’s angry.” The blond human lingering in the harem slinked forward, her sheer glittering saree showing off her porn star figure. She draped herself across Ruuso’s arms, looking up at the Emperor like he hung the moon and stars. Jim felt a flash of jealousy that he quickly squashed before it could show on his face.

“Captain Kirk, I understand that duty leaves little time for your own pleasure. If you would rather spend your time here alone I can offer you Mesey’s villa. It is discreet and away from the public, I am fully confident you will enjoy yourself. Each of my wives has a villa to get away from the harem when they want to be alone.”

“Captain, I must discourage this. We don’t know if it is completely safe yet, there could still be some Romulans on the planet,” Spock said. Speaking up before Jim could accept.

“It is perfectly safe. You can have one of your security officers inspect it before you go.”

Jim looked towards Spock to confirm, the Vulcan gave a reluctant nod.

“Very well, if you give my XO coordinates here we’ll send someone to check it out. I thank both your Highness and Mesey for your generosity.” Jim gave the Risan equivalent of a bow.

***

Later after everything on the Enterprise had been settled, and Bones had finished his lectures on STD’s and pregnancy scares Jim had transported to the small villa outside, Russneck- Russo’s hometown, and small gated community where his wives were housed when they weren’t at the palace.

 He was almost upset at how easy it was for Spock to let him go alone. After a year of serving together on the Enterprise he had hoped he wasn’t just imaging how close they were getting. If he was truthful with himself, he would admit he had hoped that this trip to Risa –Romulan’s excluded- would be the thing to really bring their relationship to the next step. He had been flirting with Spock for months now after his breakup with Uhura, and Spock had seemed receptive. But maybe he was wrong?

Using the code he had been given, he walked inside the building. It wasn’t large, maybe the equivalent of a 4 bedroom house on Earth, small compared to most of the palace own buildings. Japanese style, with wood floors and screen doors, lots of light and a large garden outback. It was designed for a human; comfortable chairs and couches, basic human amenities, even a collection of pictures from Earth landscapes.

 Jim instantly felt enchanted with the place.

It was perfect to relax and for once not worry about the situation with Spock.

Throwing his duffle on the large, opulent bed, he went to inspect the place. By far it had been the nicest place he’s ever stayed outside the Enterprise. Even the gardens were beautiful, and Jim usually didn’t care about gardens. There was even a hot tub almost hidden by the vegetation.

A beeping from inside let him know of an incoming call.

“Jim Kirk,” Mesey face appeared on the screen, smiling. “I hope you have found things to your liking. I asked the servants to clean everything and program things to your preference.”

“This place is beautiful. I thank you for loaning it to me.”

“Anything for the federation hero. If it wasn’t for you, my Emperor might not be here right now, and for that we will always be in your debt.” Referring to the surprise attack the Romulan’s had planned to kill the Emperor of Risa and frame Starfleet. Uhura had been the one to really find the hidden communication the Romulan’s on the planet had been sending to someone in space and informed Jim. If not, Jim wouldn’t have been on the lookout for any suspicious people wandering around on their tour of the palace grounds. He had tackled the Emperor when shots had gone off and Spock had disabled the perpetrator. A team effort, but like most situations- Jim had gotten all the praise. He had been a little upset on Uhura and Spock’s behalf but both had explained they had things to do for shore leave, and they didn’t mind Jim receiving the honors.

“If I may be so bold,” Mesey asked, interrupting Jim’s thought. “I didn’t want to presume, but Shu- our Betazoid- had gotten a feeling that you would rather not be alone on this trip.”

Jim started to protest.

“I didn’t order you a pleasure slave like Ruuso suggested, since it seems you only want to experience pleasure from someone in particular,” Mesey cut Jim off. “He doesn’t understand human commitments, once we fall in love we derive the most pleasure from those we fall for and all other encounters pale in comparison.” She gave Jim a sympathetic smile as Jim’s jaw dropped.

She gestured towards a lone book on the table in the living room. “In that book are instructions to the gardens. When Ruuso’s dalliances take him else where I come here to enjoy myself, I see no reason not to derive pleasure from my lover while he’s away. You, Jim Kirk, I think are a lot like me in that regard.”

Jim’s shaking hands picked up the small book, opening a page at random he saw what looked like a large phallus protruding from the middle of a large flower. He stared at it in shock.

“While normally the gardens are set to that of the Risan genitalia, I had them programmed to Vulcan. A interesting lot those people are, such interesting penis structure.”

“He’s half-Vulcan.” He squeaked out. Confused at himself on why that would be the first thing that he would say.

“My apologies, I wasn’t able to access Commander Spock’s medical file and get an accurate diagram of his genitals. Your Doctor was most upset that I had even asked. I forget sometimes what being around other human’s are like, they are more prude than the people here on Risa.”

Jim laughed, he could only imagine what Bones face looked like when someone requested a model of Spock’s penis. He was going to have to comm. Security and request a copy of the footage. “I imagine. I’m a little surprised that you even had a copy of Vulcan equipment. They’re pretty secretive of those kinds of things.”

“Not on Risa. There is a special file that can be accessed in emergencies when a Vulcan is visiting. I was able to hack into it, and I consider unrequited love a definite emergency.” Jim liked her more and more. Not only did she have a smoking hot body, but she had brains to hack into the Risan governmental computers. He had experimented on that once when he was 16 (looking for porn) and had failed. He hadn’t tried again when they commed him Mom. “You should read the file on their reproductive cycle.” She smirked at him.

Jim nodded; flipping through the book, some of the plants had large tentacles with penis shaped ends. There was a drawing of a human being pleasured by a multitude of wiggling tentacles. Various positions someone could take to accept the tentacles inside their body. There was even a list of ejaculations and their side effects with each plant. None were harmful to humans, most just made you euphoric and loose.

“I can see you’re already distracted. I will send the files to your datapad. It will prove to be an interesting read when you aren’t otherwise busy.” Jim shut the book quickly.

“You have me at a disadvantage. You’ve already done so much for me on such a private matter and I didn’t even ask you to. Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Jim said. He hadn’t been laid in months. Years by another man.  And if he couldn’t talk to a member of the Risan harem about his sex life who would he?

Bones has been making snide remarks about hairy palms and carpal tunnel for months now. 

“I’ll consider us even if things work out in the end. That my dept to you for saving the man I love will be satisfied,” Mesey said.

Jim made his farewells, wishing Mesey the best.  He felt sympathy for her, being in love with an alien who didn’t understand human emotion. He knew how she felt. He promised himself to send her updates on his progress with Spock, if only because she was trying to help him and being the one person to know about his crush.

After the long day of tours and Romulan attacks, Jim didn’t really feel like testing out the gardens just yet. He had a sinus headache already, and he felt like any moment his legs might give out from under him. Taking the book with him, he shuffled towards the bedroom.

 He changes into a blue cotton yukata set out for him by a droid. Lying down, he begins to read the book from the beginning.

***

By the afternoon Jim has talked himself into trying out the gardens. When he first woke up he had been hesitant and a little appalled at the idea of using a plant shaped like a Vulcan penis in place of the real thing. But he had used dildos before, so really there wasn’t much difference between the two. If anything, a tentacle would free up his hands and bring a sense of the unexpected into the encounter.

Besides, he was Jim Kirk. He tried everything once. Being a starship captain didn’t mean the old Jimmy Kirk wasn’t excited at the prospect.

Still in his cotton yukata, he walked out back into the gardens. Making note of each plant and what they did. Most tentacles were hidden in the underbrush or retracted into the larger stem of the plant. A few hidden chaises and chairs scattered throughout the garden. The main focal point of the garden, a large gold flower, was open and on display- showing off the large green phallus protruding from the middle. It was easily large enough for a human to sit on it and be cradled by the blossoms, having the pistil fuck you while the stamen wiggled against you, shooting nectar like ejaculate into his channel.

He felt himself harden some. Removing his robe, he slid easily into the hot tub, letting the jets of water beat at his tense muscles while he worked to get over his nervousness. He moaned.

As if sensing his presence, some of the foliage rustled.

Jim watched as some of the plants seemed to come alive. Like, they had been sleeping, waiting for him to join them in the garden before opening in a display of colorful flowers and curling vines. It was pretty. If he really cared about flowers he might have been in awe at the diversity of the plant life. Such as, he wasn’t.

Leaning back, he let himself float as his body was massaged. Soaking for a few minutes, he knew that the water wasn’t only H2O, but also a slick mix of oil.

He moved into a seat carved into the tub, a pulse of oil hitting his anus and the back of his balls. The jets of waters helping his tight sphincter contract open to oil up his passage. While most of the plants did produce something to ease the way, Jim didn’t want to take any chances. The oil from the tub also acted like a muscle relaxant.

The jets against his butt and the ones hitting his balls, made him moan. Spreading his legs to open himself up more, he was fully hard by now. The bliss from the constant pulse of water was almost painful in its pleasure. 

He stood quickly before he could come. He felt like a hair trigger could set him off. Pressing against his stomach he could feel the water trickle out and down his legs. His body was slick and shiny from the oil.

Moving out of the tub with a hard on was a bit of a problem, but he’d once ran a marathon half hard, so walking to a seat a couple of feet away was nothing. He eyed the plants, wondering which one to try first.  The closest one, with small purple flowers and small wiggling tentacles looked easy. Something to ease himself into before he got to the big stuff.

He reached towards the plant, drawing it closer. There was a button at the base of its pot that activated the wheels to move the plant around; pressing it he moved the plant between his legs. Scooting to the edge of his seat, he opened himself up to the vines and they surged towards him, grasping at his knees and pulling him almost out of the seat. The small suction on the tips of the vines felt like little fish nibbling at his skin, making him squirm. They quickly worked their way up his legs and to his penis, which was jutting out between his legs like a large red pole. Vines moved to encase his cock, pulsing and lightly squeezing.

Jim moaned, biting his lips he tried to remain quiet.

The small vines concentrated on his shaft. Jacking him off to a clumsy rhythm. One curious vine slithered to his balls, squeezing and sucking, before moving to his puckering entrance.  It wiggled around his entrance before sliding easily inside. The vines were short and small, and even as close as he was to them they didn’t really penetrate far inside, they mostly just stretched him. Once the other noticed, a few from the mass of vines incasing his dick joined the one teasing his anus. Some stopping to distract his balls.

Jim’s toes curled in the moist grass. Feeling about 4 small tentacles attempt to stretch him open, they weren’t bigger than a pinky finger, but more than what he’d had in months inside him.

 He knew soon he would want something larger to penetrate him. With hooded eyes he surveyed the other plants around him.

One in particular looked inviting, already the long green double ridged tentacles were throbbing towards him, beckoning him over. They varied in sizes, some as small as the ones already on him to ones as large as a human dick.

He pushed the one plant away and it easily let go, its vines going limp like they were dejected Jim had pushed them away. He lightly brushed the flower petals in thanks which seemed to cheer it up some.

He pressed the button to activate the wheel setting on the new plant, it used one tentacle to wrap around the base of his chair to pull itself towards Jim. The first tentacle went right for his leg, lifting it right up into the air and massaging his calf. This plant had more tentacles than he expected, stronger too. One grabbed his wrist, while another grabbed at his other leg-lifting it also into the air. Spreading Jim out like dessert. He leaned back, groaning as he felt the slick appendages work their way towards his middle. They first reached his gasping entrance, one circling it and greasing him back up. One moved to circle his cock, stroking it where the other left off. Three moved on, one getting distracted with his belly button while the other two moved on to his nipples.

He shifted, as the one eased teasingly into him, the head just breaching. It pulled out, circled, then lightly breached. Repeat. Jim groaned in annoyance, wanting the thing to just get it over with and fill him.

As if sensing his thoughts, the one around his cock gave a tight squeeze. Clutching his dick, it had somehow moved to clasp his balls, pulling them up and away from where they dangled. He looked down as his body; his cock and balls were an angry red, his nipples puckered as the two tentacles rub them into a sensitive buds. His legs and one arm held up and away from his body. The one at his stomach had moved to wrap around his waist, holding his steady as he tried to wiggle back on the one teasing his entrance.

With a loud moan from Jim, the tentacle finally popped into his hole. Its double ridges slowly sank into him. Jim bore down in an attempt to make it go deeper.

It quickly moved back out. Jim gasped, trying to reach with his one free hand to grasp it and put it back where it belonged. Before he could reach it though it popped right back in, sliding a little deeper this time. His fingers brushed his entrance, feeling where he was stretched open for the tentacle.

“Deeper,” he moaned.

The tentacle pulsed inside him, rubbing against the inside of him until it found his prostate. Like a magical button, Jim practically flew apart. His body went limp, spreading himself wiper for the tentacles to have their way with him. Fully penetrating his ass the tentacle started to move, fucking into Jim and ramming his prostate every time.

“Oh god.” Jim threw his head back, enjoying the sensation of being fucked for the first time in years by a cock that was as close to Spock’s as he’d ever get. He left his hand down where he was being penetrated, feeling the slip-slide motion of the tentacle as it had it spread him open. As one the tentacles were withering about him, setting his body aflame.

The tentacle around his waist slowly crept towards his anus, sliding down his crack until it reached the underside of the tentacle ramming him.

Jim wiggled his hips, feeling it leak its juices around his entrance as the tip nudged at him. The one pounding him started to slow, pulling back until only the head was inside.

“Ah, no,” Jim moaned. He’d never taken two cocks at once, and while they both might have been smaller than a human cock individually he wasn’t sure if his body could handle both.

The tentacle pumping his cock gave him another tight squeeze, yanking at his balls. Distracted, the second tentacle popped inside his anus. The feeling of two large heads at his entrance made him cry out, he was stretched more than he’d ever been before. Together they moved forward to ram into his prostate, making Jim cry out once again in pleasure.

He felt so full. His anus burned with pleasure. Even the stretch of accommodating two tentacle cocks was fading from being painful into a delicious gratification. He was humping the air, fucking into the tight hold the one tentacle had on his cock and fucking back onto the two spearing him open.

“Spock,” he moaned, delirious with excitement. His body shuddered as he came closer and closer to orgasm, his balls drawing up tight against him. His hand grasping at the plunging tentacle, as if to shove it deeper inside him.

As the two tentacles sink into his ass, squelching at every thrust, his body tingled as every brush against his prostate brings him that much closer to finishing.

With a synchronized push, the two tentacles rammed into his prostate, making him cum in a flash of white that blacked out his vision. He spewed hot cum up and onto his chest, coating himself and a few tentacles in his juices. The tight grip from his passage must set the tentacles off, making them ejaculate, drenching his stretched channel in fluid. He can feel it overflow and trickle down his thighs.

Jim fell back into the seat, as the tentacles eased away. Slipping from his body with a squelch they drew back into themselves. Jim watched with hooded eyes as it reverted back into a normal plant, feeling the stream of ejaculate spill from his abused hole. The fuck of a lifetime- by a plant.

He had never been a cuddler before, but suddenly he missed the feeling of another body beside him.

***

After lunch, Jim has another go. Kneeling back doggy style, letting a large Vulcan-like penis ream him from behind. Twice. His passage is nearly sore where it’s filled with ejaculation. His stretched sphincter, burns where it has been open to the tentacles ramming into him. His penis chafing where he has been rubbed off too many times to count.

Jim has never been so fucked out in his life. Even that Targarian orgy couldn’t compare.

He takes another dip into the hot tub. Letting himself relax and enjoy the sensation of bliss that comes with orgasm. He has two more days of shore leave, and he plans to enjoy every second of it. He makes eyes at the large gold flower and it shudders like it can feel him watching. He’s already taken two tentacles, the large phallus in the middle of that baby should just be a small stretch. Tonight, before bed, he plans to test it out.

He wondered if Spock’s cock looked anything like the replica being sported by the plants. Large, green, and veiny with the double ridges.  To a human it was almost intimidating. Jim had always appreciated his own dick, it had been a good friend to him throughout his life. He’d never gotten a complaint. But compared to a Vulcan’s, he felt dwarfed.

The beep of a incoming call roused Jim from his doze. He hurried out and into his yukata, afraid it might be someone (or Spock) calling to talk about the Enterprise. He’d already sent the details of the rescue to Pike, but usually didn’t get replies until 4 days after he sent the documents, so he wasn’t really expecting the admiralty to call.

A blocked number.

  

  1. Jim answered anyways, hoping it wasn’t someone looking for Mesey.   
  



“Greetings Captain Kirk,” Sarek said, raising his hands in the Vulcan salute.

 Jim copied, greeting Sarek, “What can I do for you Ambassador?”

“I ‘am glad to see you are well, but I am looking for Spock. If you may I would like to talk to him alone if he is healthy.”

“Spock’s sick?” Jim asked. Upset that Bones or Spock hadn’t informed him if his first officer was out of commission. Even on vacation he liked to know if his main bridge crew was somehow incapacitated.

Sarek gave Jim a confused (for a Vulcan) look, which means he raised an eyebrow. “I believed that you would be the one helping him if he was. I must be misinformed. Let me ask; is there another Vulcan on Risa?”

Jim calmed, planning to call Bones as soon as this conversation was over and chew him out. “Not that I know of.” He shifted on his feet, his legs still numb. “Why didn’t you call the Enterprise if you were looking for Spock, his leave doesn’t start till tomorrow?”

“I apologize. Maybe I was just… anxious, as you human’s say. I received a call from the VSA that a Vulcan on Risa might be sick and I had assumed. I’m sorry if I worried you unjustly.” Sarek nodded at Jim.

“It’s fine, I’ll patch you threw to the Enterprise on the emergency channels so you can get a hold of Spock faster than through the other channels. I’m calling sickbay to check up on things anyways, Bones will probably want an update.” Jim pulled his yukata closer around him, hoping he didn’t look as freshly fucked as he felt in front of Spock’s dad. In his worry he hadn’t thought about how he looked right at the moment.

“I would not want to inconvenience you. Am I keeping you from your company?” Jim didn’t know why Spock was always freaking out about his dad, he was a nice guy. Nicer than most Vulcan’s treated Jim and he was like a celebrity to them. Must be a father-son thing.

“No worries. It can wait,” Jim said. How do you explain your company was a plant. “I’d rather check up on my crew and make sure they’re okay first.”

There was a large bang from outside, rattling the tatami floor. Jim gave the garden a terrified look, the tentacle plant must still be operating on wheels and trying to get inside.

“Oh god,” he whispered. Humiliation making his face flush. If Sarek saw…

“Captain Kirk are you alright? Do I need to inform the proper authority there is a burglar at your residents,” Sarek asked. Cool as a cucumber.

“No! Its fine,” Jim shouted, hoping it hadn’t somehow found its way inside yet. “I can handle it. It was nice talking to you Ambassador, let me just patch you through to Spock.” Jim threw up the Vulcan salute with one hand while he used the other to transfer Sarek to the Enterprise. He barely saw Sarek’s eye’s minutely widen before he blinked out.

Just in time. The side screen door was banged open as the tentacle plant from before pulled itself inside, reaching out with wiggling vines for Jim. Desperate to touch him again. Jim quickly hit the ‘not accepting calls’ button on the communication desk, he didn’t want Sarek, or worse Spock calling back to check up on him while he was happily being molested by a plant.

Knowing that it most likely wasn’t Spock who was sick helped ease his mind a little. He doubted even Spock would brake protocol and not inform him if something happened. At least now he could get a quick fuck before he had to call Bones for his daily checkup. The guy was such a mother hen.

He thought about how weird it was for Sarek to being calling Jim’s villa to look for Spock, but all thought was whipped from his mind as he was bent over the couch. One tentacle reaching around and sucking him down to the root, while another delved strait into his gasping anus.

Jim moaned at the double sensation. The spare tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles to hold him down, lifting his ass into the air and pushing his chest down into the soft cushions. He had already come too many times today he would be surprised if he could even get it up at this point. The pounding of his ass though was something else, Jim didn’t think he could ever get enough of that.

Being more of a top guy himself, the sudden enjoyment at being a bottom was a surprise. Maybe it came with age? Maybe he’d never been properly fucked before? Maybe it was just for Spock?

He melted into the couch as another tentacle slithered into his loose channel. Almost making things as tight as he was when he first was fucked. Jim pushed back into the delving cocks, rocking to the rhythm as best as he could. He felt another one circle his stretched hole, he moaned at the thought of another ramming into him. By now he was loose enough it probably wouldn’t be painful.

While the two continued to plunge into him, the third wiggled its way inside. Gasping for air, Jim felt his cock give a spurt. Knowing if he wasn’t already drained he would have shot off at the entrance of the tentacle breaching him.

The three spearing him open seemed to give him a moment to catch up.  His channel was sore and bruised from the accommodation of the three tentacles. With the large heads inside him, they moved in sync, one always japing at his prostate at all time. Jim became a drooling mess.

He moved his legs to spread open, hoping to give them more room to maneuver. He looked beside him and noticed his reflection in the glass mirror of the communication screen.  His anus was red and expanded farther than he ever imagined. The three tentacles were twisted around each other like one large green Vulcan cock. If he looked at it just right he could imagine it was Spock standing behind him as he fucked Jim open. One big meaty dick spreading him wide for the world to see.

Jim scrambled to hold onto something as the three really started to pound into him, scooting him slowly up the couch. These ones were going deeper than the others. With a sharp sting, Jim watched as one loose tentacle spanked him, and Jim felt overloaded with pleasure. After a couple of slaps, which made him clench up on the three pounding into him, the loose tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the plunging tentacles. Breaching him more than ever.

Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head, as he was overcome in a dry orgasm and he passed out in pleasure.

****

Jim woke an hour later to a sticky mess between his legs. The plant had obviously gone on when he’d passed out, the messy spunk evidence of that. The three tentacles still linger inside his passage while the others had already retracted back into the main stem of the plant. Jim reached behind him to pull the reluctant tentacles out, watching as they moved to be reabsorbed back into the plant. A gush of plant cum rushed out, like removing the fake dicks had released the flood gates. His stomach felt cramped and his hips hurt where he had been stretched to accommodate the wiggling masses.

His anus and cock tingled with overworked nerves.

He could barely stand up, but slowly he made his way to the bathroom. After doing his business and taking a quick shower he dressed into a clean yukata. He ate a large meal and drank one of the energy bottles the book had said would help him recover. He was starting to feel refreshed enough to give Bones a call.

Checking himself in a mirror, Bones would know if he had been fucking around-it was like his superpower. He unlocked the comm. system. There was one missed call from Sarek, but otherwise nothing. Fighting down the disappointment that Spock hadn’t call he dialed Bones.

“What do you want,” Bones grouched, shooting Jim a scathing look.

“Just checking in. Seeing how the house is running without Daddy there to look after everyone.” Jim smiled back, knowing what face to make to get Bones eyebrows to dance.

“Well Daddy should have called earlier. Mommy was asking about you until his father called to distract him. Never saw the hobgoblin move so fast in my life.”

“So Spock’s okay? Sarek called here looking for him, seemed to be under the impression Spock was sick.” Jim asked.

“He’s fine. Hopping around the Enterprise like an Easter rabbit. Really into something on his computer right now.”

“Oh. How’s everyone else.”

“I’m fine, glad you asked.” Bones glared at him. Jim just blew a raspberry back at him. “Ensign Mclean twisted her ankle at the beach parasailing but that’s about it.”

“So where you going when your shore leave starts in 1600 hours,” Jim asked, curious. Bones had strangely begged off hanging out with Jim this once, which led to him asking Spock out and being turned down because of a computer virus on the escape pods.

Bones blushed, “Christine and Nyota asked me to go with them to Pascal Island. I think they wanted an escort or something, asked me not to bother asking you because you’d be busy. I’m sorry Jim, had I known you didn’t have plans I wouldn’t have agreed.”

Jim waved him off, “Psht, don’t worry about it. I found a way to enjoy myself. You go and enjoy your threesome with the two hottest women on the Enterprise.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the Doctor.

“Shut it kid. You stay out of trouble and don’t fuck anything without a condom. I don’t want to explain to your keeper why you’re pregnant with some squid-billy’s child.”

Jim laughed, if only Bones knew.

Making their goodbyes, Jim thought of giving Spock a call just to check up on things. But the guy had sounded busy, and Sarek had already interrupted him once. He figured he might give Spock a call before he left tomorrow on his shore leave but was unsure. Spock had been oddly distant this last week after they heard their assignment was taking them to Risa.

Jim, sank back into the couch, glad a droid had cleaned up his mess while he was talking. Turning on the holo-vid to watch a movie. As fun as fucking was you couldn’t do it all the time. He picked up his pad to read his messaged while he listened to the dialog from the show.

The first was from Mesey, that data on Vulcan mating. He opened it to the first page, reading through the bland introduction about mysticism and ritual. His stomach gave a weak growl for more food, before he could get to the part about Vulcan warriors going through their ‘time’.

He set his datapad aside to go see if he could scrounge up anything to eat. While Mesey’s villa had a replicator it also had fresh foods in an old fashion fridge.  He made himself a sandwich, savoring the taste of real meat on his tongue. A betazoid barbarian fruit to wash it down.

Returning to the living room he was distracted by a scene of the Vid, ignoring his pad as it displayed message after message that he started to receive. Unknowingly he had kept it on mute from when he was touring the palace.

For a few hours and into dusk, Jim nibbled on fresh fruits and watched movies. There had been a Harry Potter re-make special on, where they showed all 8 in a row. He had sadly missed the first 2 but glad he didn’t miss his favorite (the 3rd, like it wasn’t obvious. Sirius was Jim’s kind of guy).

By now he was properly rested and ready for a round with the big guns. Though he thought about putting the big flower off until tomorrow he didn’t want to risk Bones changing his mind and joining Jim at the villa unexpectedly. He wanted to try it out before he left Risa, and he couldn’t do that if his best friend was staying with him.

Taking a quick dip in the hot tub to oil himself up again. Jim fingered himself open this time, testing out the sensitive muscles for any tears or unusual bruising. He pumped his cock until it was back at full mast. He trailed water behind him as he walked towards the big flower displayed in the middle of the garden. He surveyed how he was going to do this. He book had suggested just sitting on it, supposedly the plant would take things from there.

Turning around, he eased back into the soft petals. Feeling the tip of the giant cock brush his entrance. He was still a little loose, so fitting the foot long pistil shouldn’t be a problem, he was worried more about how thick it was. Maybe 3-4 inches in girth. Larger than the average human male.

The flower rustled, shaking its petals like it knew what Jim had planned. Small vines moved to encircle his wrists and ankles, but not push or pull him in any specific direction. He wondered if the sense of bondage was something that came naturally to the plants or if Mesey had programmed it to do that. He wanted to ease himself onto it at his own pace.

The vines let him reach behind him to spread himself open, wiggling his bottom until he could feel the large head breach him, popping the double ridges inside.

He signed at the full feeling of the head inside him. On this particular plant, the largest part was in the middle towards the bottom where it was expanded out like an inflated balloon. The ridges scrapped against the inside of his channel as he slowly sank onto it. Coming to a stop at the widest part where it stretched him out farther than he’d ever been before.  He was sweating by now, his nerves getting the best of him as he tried to pump his cock back to life. It was slightly painful, but he knew the pleasure would be more than double the pain he was feeling right now.

With his cock back into ridged formation he sunk onto the phallus. His sphincter being kept wide as the pistil sank into his body and filled him. By the time he reached the bottom, he could see the slight bulge in his abdomen where the large penis crammed into him.

He lightly touched his anus to be sure there wasn’t any tearing. The tingling sensation that shot up his spine let him know things were okay. Already he had adjusted to accommodate the large size, as his muscles clenched around it. It felt a little like what he imaged sitting on a log would feel like.

Leaning back into the flower petals, he let his tense muscles relax. It would take a moment for the plant to start up, letting Jim adjust to the feeling.

At first he didn’t notice, but slowly he started to feel a vibration coming from the bottom of the flower. Traveling up the phallus until he could feel the vibrating throughout his body. The petals held him and the vines kept him steady while the bottom of the large cock moved, sliding out of Jim’s ass with a slurp, before steadily moving back in. A mix of vibration, length, and girth had Jim moaning like a whore.

His penis leaked cum, untouched while he was fucked by the large Vulcan dick.

The ‘slap’ and ‘slurp’ of the phallus pulling out before plunging back in only made things more erotic. Jim’s watched his stomach as he saw the bulge quickly pick up pace until it was full on reaming him in half. He twisted and wiggled to get the best sensation of the head and double ridges jabbing against his prostate as it moved inside him. Letting the vines spread his legs wider and expose him to the open air.

Jim was bouncing up and down on the flower, moaning and groaning in a fevered lust. He lost all sense of self and just enjoyed himself. If Spock wouldn’t have him, he could have his fun with someone-or something- else.

He was even enjoying the stretch of his anus where it was spread wide for the thick meat of the tentacle pummeling deep into his body. Vibrating against his prostate in such pleasurable anguish. Tears were falling from his eyes.

“Ah,” he cried out after a deep thrust caused him to orgasm. It came as such a surprise, he hadn’t even felt it approaching. The vines held him up as he sank back into the flower in a mess of his own semen. The phallus still pumping into him while his body contracted around it, prolonging his orgasm. His nerves were so shot, he didn’t even mind the over sensitive feeling of being over fucked anymore. He let his body go with the motion, watching the slick green phallus as it disappeared inside him over and over again.

For a few minutes, he sat in a lusty haze watching himself be fucked. The pounding of the large penis speeding up until he was bottoming out and it was practically slapping his ass. He could feel it shoot out inside him, filling him with its sweet smelling ejaculate. His stomach slightly expanded to contain how much was spewing out, the head of the cock flaring out while it was still inside, keeping the plant cum from leaking out.

Jim held his stomach as he was over taken with another orgasm. It felt like he had over eaten, his stomach jiggling as the flower continued to fuck him through its own ejaculation. The flared head keeping it from pulling as far out as before but hitting against his prostate every time dead center.

  
  



“No, stop,” Jim tried to twist away. Pulling his wrist and trying to get his feet back under him to stand.

“Please,” Jim pleaded. Tears falling now in pain, his stomach felt bloated and cramped. He shouldn’t be able to hold as much as he did. It was a miracle he hadn’t passed out again.

“Jim!”

A phaser shot hit a vine holding Jim’s wrist, causing it to shrink away in retreat. The whole flower paused, accessing the danger. Another phaser blast hit one of the petals farthest from Jim, and with a slurp the phallus left Jim’s body, the whole flower pulled away and folded into itself.

Jim collapsed, too out of it to really care who saw him.  A torrent of cum rushed out his body, as Jim used his hands to press down onto his distended stomach. Footsteps quickly approached, dragging Jim from his armpits back away from the vegetation.

“Captain are you alright?” Spock panted in his ear, holding Jim against his chest while he surveyed the plants around them.

Jim weakly nodded. How was he going to explain this to Spock? That he had been having consensual sex with a plant up until that last part when it wouldn’t stop coming. Spock probably thought he had been attacked.

“Captain. Jim, please stay awake while I contact security and Doctor McCoy.”

Jim swiped the communicator away before Spock could page anyone. “No Spock. You don’t understand.”

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in anger, “Captain you have just been assaulted. You are delirious and in pain, contacting the proper authorities will only mean the perpetrators are getting that much farther away. A Sirius sphyal flower can only be set to penetrate a human if they are trained that way, whoever did this knew you would be staying here.”

Jim felt mortified, why wasn’t Spock reading his mind through his touch like he usually did in these kinds of situations. Well, not this kind specifically, but you get the picture. Jim was naked in his lap and not once did he pick up on the fact that Jim was only panicking because Spock was here.

“Spock stop looking for an enemy and look at me,” Jim shouted, using his Captain voice. As embarrassed as he was he knew once Spock figured out the situation he would be upset he had worked himself into such a panic.

Spock blinked down at Jim, taking in the slick, golden human’s skin and exhausted blue eyes, and semi-hard cock. Jim watched as realization slowly came over his first officer, making him flush green.

“Captain, I’m sorry. I thought you were in distress when you didn’t answer your comm.” Spock all but crab walked away from Jim. “I misunderstood the situation. I will leave immediately.”

Jim groaned into his hands. “Spock stop! You keep jumping ahead of me before I can even explain myself properly.”

When Jim looked up at his first officer who had already turned around but hadn’t moved from where he had stopped in his retreat, giving Jim some privacy to get himself together.

“Please Spock, just let me get cleaned up. Wait in the living room. I need to talk to you.” It was now or never. While Spock’s current embarrassment might not let him notice some details, he would no doubt analyze the situation later and question the whole replicated Vulcan penis thing. Jim had been humiliated enough today, what was a rejection from one of his best friends in a long day of fuck ups.

“As you wish. I will adjourn to the living room while you bathe. Are you positive you will not need the services of Dr. McCoy?”

“No.”

“Very well.” With that Spock stalks through the garden and into the villa. Leaving Jim to stumble onto his shaky legs, streams of cum still tickling down his legs. He grabs the robe to throw over his shoulders but figures his modesty is already shot enough he doesn’t tie it closed.  One vine gives him a wiggle as if to say goodbye.

***

Jim secretly runs the dermal regenerator over himself after he gets out of the shower, flushing the fluids from his body and repairing any damage he might have caused his body.

He dressed in a thick, white cotton yukata, and only glances at himself in the mirror. He can’t psyche out now or Spock will never forgive him. Giving himself time will only make it easier for him to make an excuse and Spock deserves the truth.

He stands at the door to the living room, watching Spock pace back and forth.

“I thought I told you to have a seat.”

Spock, startles just stares right back at him.

“The smell.”

“What?” Jim asks.

“I can smell where you encountered one of those creatures. The musk of your copulation still lingers.” Spock is almost glaring at him now. Making Jim remember those times after the Narada and before Jim and Spock became friends, where every little comment was hinted towards disdain.

Jim blushed, looking away from his First Officer. “I’m sorry Spock, I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t even understand why you’re angry?” Anger tinting his own voice.

“You have access to privileged and private information regarding Vulcan. When my father informed me that the VSA traces the files back to your datapad I was worried for you safety. Not answering my hails only proved that you were in danger.”

Jim gestured to his pad laying right there open on the table, “That datapad? Mesey had only sent me some files on Vulcan reproduction, not government secrets Spock!”

Spock actually sputtered, “Captain you do not understand the secrecy behind that file, it was set to be used only in Emergencies.”

“I’m sorry Spock but I do not see how Vulcan’s history on sex is secretive. That seems a little silly to me.” But now that he thought about it he wondered why he had never heard of it before. He had always assumed Vulcan’s were like humans in that regard.

“It’s a matter of biology.” Spock tipped his chin up as he fell into parade rest, looking down his nose as Jim.

“Whatever Spock, if you only came here because of the file you can take it and leave.” Jim angrily flopped down onto the couch, glaring up at Spock. He wasn’t going to let Spock intimidate him.

“I have already stated that I was worried for your safety, as First Officer it is my duty,” Spock began.

“Fuck duty, you just saw me being reamed by a giant flower!” Jim yelled, embarrassment and anger making his temper fly. Sometimes it was so frustrating talking to Spock.

“Yes I did.” Spock moved to stand in front of his Captain. “But you shouldn’t assume that because it is my duty that it is not something I want to do.”

Jim blinked. Had Spock just?

“For the last 51.1 days I had assumed that we have been courting each other exclusively. Until yesterday I was under the impression that you were receptive to my advances.”

Oh. Wow. Jim hadn’t expected Spock to say that. And what did he mean courting?

“Spock. I didn’t even know you thought of me in that regards.” Jim said, defeated.

Spock nodded, looking away from Jim to stare out the window and into the backyard while Jim thought about the last 51 days. He didn’t remember anything specific coming to mind that drastically changed how he and Spock interacted. There was that mission on Torturious II where Jim had been shot, which had been around that time. He did kinda remember being hopped up on drugs in sickbay and seeing Spock there, holding his hand. He had just assumed wishful thinking on his part.

“Spock, you have to understand that I didn’t know.” Jim said in desperation. Spock ignored him, staring intently outside.

“Captain, is that…” Spock was staring at something intently. Jim turned around to look. Outside, a swarm of tentacles were wiggling and waving in the air, spewing juices everywhere. Jim blushed.

“Oh god.” Jim slapped his hands over his face, hoping that Spock didn’t see how mortified he was.

“Jim, those are replicated Vulcan phalluses. Explain.” Spock’s voice sounded hard but Jim didn’t bother looking up.

Jim fiddled with his clothes. “I just, I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me. So Mesey programmed the plants to the closest representation. I just wanted to pretend for a few days what it would be like if you...” Jim trailed off, not finishing. Spock could hopefully figure it out.

“Jim.” Spock’s fingers tip his chin up. Jim stared up into soft brown eyes, shining with warmth. “My affection for you is obvious to everyone on board. You do not need to seek pleasure from artificial organic life when I would be more than willing to do it myself.”

“Oh.” Jim stared at Spock, not believing his eyes or ears. Maybe he was hallucinating.

“A Vulcan’s companion has never sought enjoyment outside one’s bed. It is considered illogical not to satisfy ones mate.”

Jim’s eyes widen. Spock’s fingers caress his temples.

He trembled in barely contained excitement.

“Spock, you.” His hands reached up, one hand holding Spock’s wrist and the other moving to bring Spock down to his level. Jim’s fingers carding through the thick black hair at the nape of Spock’s neck, skimming the pointed tips of his ears. He hadn’t imagined his day would lead to this, a confession from Spock. His forehead bumps against his commanders.

“How about we start this correctly; I would be amenable to starting a relationship with you if you are?”

“I would be agreeable if you would seek sexual pleasure from me instead of anything else.”

Jim busted out laughing. “Okay.”

“I believe we now should seal the deal with a kiss, as you humans say.” Spock said a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. Jim smiled, back. Tipping his face forward to seal their lips together. Spock’s lips were dry, but softer than anything he’s ever felt before. Jim felt like his breath had been stolen from him, dizzy with elation.

His lips tingled where they met.

Spock pulled back, ending the kiss before Jim could really get into it. “I’m serious Captain. I will spend the remaining for our shoreleave convincing you that I am more than adequate to satisfy your sexual appetite.”

Jim boggled at him. “Sure. Great.”

“Then prepare yourself Jim. Those replications are only partially right on certain structures of the Vulcan penis.”

Spock stood, smoothing his hands down his science shirt like the conversation they were having was about warp cores not cocks. He picked up a duffle that Jim hadn’t noticed, heading towards the bedroom.

“Are you coming Jim?” He hollered from the room.

“Yes! Coming dear!” Jim’s smile practically split his face his half. He jumped over the arms of the couch, racing towards the bedroom. But not before he stooped to grab his datapad, he would need some light reading between bouts of lovemaking.


	2. cozy combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spock and Jim's first time they discuss their future, pon-farr, and have more sex. Also Sarek is very manipulative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: knotting, talks of mpreg

“Oh my gawd,” Jim panted, clawing at the pillow behind him. “You are a God.”

Spock, totally Vulcan, calmly looked Jim over. “You are mistaken Jim, I am made of a mix of 71% Vulcan and 29% of the Human DNA. That wouldn’t qualify me to any kind of godhood.”

“Liar, you are a sex god. Its okay, you can tell me. I will only use the information to blackmail more sex out of you.”

Spock rewarded him with a particularly forceful thrust. The knot inside Jim’s sensitive channel bumped against his prostate, causing him to moan loudly.

“In the interest of helping the swelling go down, I suggest not talking about sex.”

“Okay. Okay. Whatever you say. No more sex talk. So how about those particle accelerators?” Jim tried not to move anything below the waist. Spock was sitting back on him knees, cock still inflated inside Jim’s body, serenely watching Jim become a gibbering mess.

It was so sexy.

“Hey baby, how long does the swelling last?” Jim asked, curious. Trying not to think about the hot sex they had just had, knowing that Spock could pick up his feelings rather easy with all the exposed and touching skin.

“Until your body absorbs my semen.”

“What, why?”

“To mark you as my mate and warn others that you are already taken. Usually it is a quick process among Vulcan’s, but with my hybrid and your human body I admit to being uncertain of the exact time frame.”

“Huh.” Jim thought on that. So basically he was going to smell like Spock? Which wasn’t bad. Spock didn’t really sweat like humans, so he didn’t have horrible BO or anything. But really, he hadn’t ever smelt Spock before, the guy was super clean. At most, all he ever smelt from him was whatever he had for breakfast.

“So I gotta ask, am I going to get pregnant because we didn’t use a condom?” Jim asked. He could already hear Bones yelling at him _‘Jim why didn’t you put a rubber on the hobgoblin! Now you’re going to be as big as a whale for 9 months’_ or some absurd comment. He really didn’t want to have any ass babies yet, he was too young. His momma always told him he needed to settle into a career first, marry, and then spawn as many grandbabies as she asked for.

Spock’s face was turning green. “No, I am still years away from that ever being a problem.”

“Wait, there’s a chance it might be?”

Spock and Jim stared each other down. Finally Spock looked away, and Jim gave himself a little fist bump. He might be bottom in the bed room, but he was still Captain of this relationship.

“Vulcan males have been known to get their male mates pregnant. But it is more like Earth seahorses. The egg would be created in my body where I will then transfer it over to yours for incubation.”

Jim’s eyes widen in horror. He suddenly wants to wiggle away but with Spock still attached he can’t move. “Eggs? Seahorses?”

“Correct. But Jim, rest assured, my body has not matured enough for it to begin this cycle. It is not a discussion we should be having on our first encounter.”

Holy shit. Spock could knock him up! Jim tried to imagine himself pregnant with an egg, being Suzy homemaker watching the egg-babies while waiting for his big shot scientist husband to get home. Jim didn’t even know any kids, how would he take care of his own!

Wait! Bones! He has a kid. Maybe they could just hire him as a nanny.

With everything settled in his mind, Jim relaxed. Sinking back into the silk sheets and feather down pillows. He could feel Spock getting smaller inside him.

“So, how do you feel about Bones…”

“I will not participate in a threesome with Dr. McCoy.” Spock cut in blandly, giving Jim a baleful look.

“I didn’t even suggest it.” Jim cried, affronted.

Spock blushed green again, smoothing his hands down Jim’s side in embarrassment. How cool was it that Jim could pick up small bits of his First Officer’s feelings when they were like this. The mind-meld had a little something to do with it.

“Sorry, I find myself illogically jealous at the idea of sharing you. Until my senses recognize you as my mate I might be a little hostile towards those who get close to you. I suggest we should engage in sex about twice daily, it is only logical.”

Jim snorted, “Logical. Yeah my ass.”

Spock shot him a perplex look, his eyebrows slanting down. “You ass would be most logical. Until your body has accepted my scent, I might see another as an unworthy advancement towards my future mate. Vulcan’s have been known to be aggressively hostile towards their competition.”

“So no late night beers with Bones for a while, gottcha.” Jim winked.

Spock nodded, what looked like a satisfied smirk flickered across his face. “I might even suggest you wear something of mine under your uniform. I have a couple of undershirts I can lend you.”

“Yeah okay.” Jim wiggled his ass, feeling Spock slip free finally. Spock grunted as he tipped over, laying down next to Jim. Jim’s hands reached up to card through the Vulcan’s thick hair, tickling the edges of his pointed ears. Spock looked like he was finally getting tired, after being practically perky while he was still knotted in Jim.

“How about you nap. I wouldn’t mind another go in another hour or so.” Jim whispered, his affection for Spock clear as day. He gave him a light peck on the lips, watching Spock nod off.

“Only logical.” Spock mumbled into his pillow. In minutes he was lightly snoring.

Jim laid there watching him for a moment. He loved Spock that much he knew. But like all new relationship there was always uncertainty.  This could be the relationship that defined them both or it could just last a week. Who really knew? But Jim was going to give it all he had, after everything they both had been through, they both deserved that.

Jim slinked out of bed, hunger making him crawl out of the warm covers. Sex usually either made Jim hungry or gave him more energy. Or both. Bones called him a freak of nature.

Poor Bones, the guy was probably going to cry into his whisky every night Jim wasn’t there for their evening blog session.

Oh well, regular sex with his first officer was a good excuse. He would understand.

Jim padded into the kitchen on light feet. Grabbing an apple and some lucky charms he made himself breakfast. Halfway into his food, he heard the comm. beeping from the living room.

Taking his apple with him, he went to answer it. Sarek’s face popping up, the edges around his eyes crinkled up in what looked like a smile. “Greeting’s Captain Kirk, I am calling once again to find the whereabouts of my son.”

Jim took a bit of apple, “He’s here sir, sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?”

“That will not be necessary. Just have him call me back when he awakens.”

“Yeah okay.” Jim said, unsure what else he should say to the Ambassador. It had to be obvious what Spock and Jim were doing in the villa alone.

 How awkward.

“I would also like to congratulate you Captain.”

Jim cocked his head to the side, “What for?”

“For your marriage to my son. I went ahead and took the liberties of registering you both at the VSA and the Vulcan consulate.”

Jim choked on the bit of apple he hadn’t swallowed yet.

“Whenever there is a chance I would like to officially welcome you into our family in person. In my late wife’s memory I believe she would have wanted us to have a wedding party, I will talk with your commanding officers and see when your next mission takes you by New Vulcan.”

Jim’s face was horribly red. He pounded on his chest, finally dislodging the apple piece and spitting it into a napkin he had in hand.

“Wedding? Married?” Jim boggled, he couldn’t stop blinking at the smirking Vulcan face on the view screen.

“Has Spock not asked? I hope I didn’t ruin the surprise?” Sarek’s face quickly morphed into the usual cool face all Vulcan’s wore. Even his twinkling eyes blanked out.

“Uh, he hasn’t asked me as a human would ask no.”

“Oh dear,” Sarek said, almost looking crestfallen. “I hope I haven’t ruined things for your relationship. I was only just informed that Spock had asked our matriarch permission to bond. His mother would have been so disappointed in me.”

Jim felt sorry for the guy, he was only looking out for Spock. And he looked so excited for his son too.

“No! I mean, he hasn’t asked but I can still act surprised. I mean it’s not like we weren’t technically discussing it with the whole pregnancy thing and all.” Jim muttered the last part more to himself.

“Pregnancy?” Sarek perked right up.

Jim backtracked. “Not pregnant. Only discussing the mechanics of it.” He waved his hands in front of him, as if warding off a demon.

Sarek just looked calmly at him, his eyes looking Jim up and down as if to assess that Jim indeed wasn’t pregnant.

“I admit that would be rather quick. Even for Spock. But a grandchild in the family would be a happy occasion. Should you have any problems with the admiralty regarding the incubation and you being fit for command, please do not hesitate to inform me. Vulcan may be repairing ourselves but we still hold a strong influence on the counsel.”

Oh cool, Jim would be marrying into a prominent family. Sarek was already willing to dish out favors for a grandbaby.

You know, that explained why Spock was always rather bland with Komack’s threats, while Jim lived in fear the guy would take the Enterprise from him.

“I will leave you now. My son can contact me when he is available.”

“Yeah, thanks Ambassador. This has been a real enlightening conversation.”

“Please, call me Sarek. Or father. Whichever you prefer.”

“Only if you call me Jim.”

“Of course.” Sarek nodded, “Live long and prosper.” Sarek held up the Vulcan salute. Jim copied.

“Peace and long life.”

The vid cut off. Jim stood there letting things sink in.

So Spock planned to propose? Or had he already done so? I mean, he’d already started courting Jim 51.1 days ago without Jim knowing so how was he to know if Spock had proposed or not?

Jim’s brain hurt.

Wandering back into the bedroom, Jim settled in next to Spock. Staring down at the sleeping Vulcan and thinking about what marriage to the man would be like. Well, it wouldn’t be bad. Spock was awesome, Jim was awesome. So the two of them together would be, like, super awesome. He decided to talk with Spock later, after another round of sex.

Grabbing his datapad, Jim started to read the file he had received earlier on Vulcan mating.

Two hours later Jim was violently shaking Spock awake.

“Pon-farr!”

“What? Stop being illogical,” Spock snorted awake. His hair sticking up in every which direction.

“You go through a mating cycle every 7 years!” Jim screeched at him.

“Stop it.” Spock fumbled around, hands grasping at Jim’s biceps.

“Pon-farr. Explain this to me. My brain just melted into a pile of goo. Tell me it doesn’t apply to you.”

“We do not even talk about it among our people Jim.”

“Spock.”

Spock rolled over, facing Jim fully. “With my hybrid biology it is unknown if I will be affected by Pon-farr. Until the time arises you should not let it bother you.”

“Spock, it’s the first time your body starts producing eggs. I would like more than a warning if you plan to knock me up. Actually for the looks of this file, you don’t even necessarily plan it. It’s like a biological imperative that you do,” Jim gave Spock a scathing look.

Spock’s blush was traveling from the tip of his ears down to his sculpted chest. “Pon-farr does not mean I shall impregnate you, only that the likely hood raises by 64%. But Jim, I might not even have viable eggs.”

Jim deflated at that. That had to be like not knowing if you were shooting blanks or not. He threaded his hands through Spock’s, kissing him in the Vulcan way.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s just after reading about bonding and pon-farr, I kind of felt like I would be at a disadvantage in this relationship.”

Spock stared deeply into Jim’s eyes, “Please Jim, know that I would never take advantage of you in any situation. My heart stops at the thought of any kind of harm I may cause you, be it physically, emotionally, or mentally.”

“Okay. Thanks Spock. I really needed to hear that. I was working myself into a tizzy reading this.” Jim bent forward, kissing his lover. Spock groaned into the kiss.

Strong hands grabbed Jim by the shoulders, pulling him up over Spock. 

“I believe we should engage in sexual intercourse at this time.”

Jim rocked back into the hot cock poking his backside, grounding down into Spock’s hip. He smirked at the moan that got him from the Vulcan under him.

“Am I in the Captain’s chair this time?”

“Affirmative,” Spock gasped out, hands sliding down to grasp and spread Jim’s cheeks. His fingers slipping into Jim’s anus.

“Mmm,” Jim said, leaning forward to devour Spock in a sloppy kiss. Licking his way into Spock’s dry mouth and tangling their tongues together in mock duel. His hands holding the Vulcan by his hair so he couldn’t do anything but surrender to the kiss. Spock retaliated by slipping two more fingers into Jim’s already stretched sphincter. 

Jim’s cock was already leaking pre-cum, smearing his juices all over Spock’s toned abs.

Suddenly, Spock was withdrawing his fingers. Jim pulled back with a ‘smack’, licking his lips and staring down at his prisoner with hooded eyes. Lifting up onto his knees he slid back until he could grasp Spock’s cock and nudge it at his entrance. Wiggling against it until he could feel Spock’s natural lubricant slicking him up. He popped the first ridge of the head inside him, clenching down on it.

Spock was grasping at his legs, staring wide eyed at the display in front of him. He had the best view to see where his penis was just barely penetrating his Captain’s anus.

Jim took a breath before letting the second ridge pop inside, he tried to relax the muscles in his ass. But it seemed they knew the worst was yet to come, probably screaming at Jim that he had abused them enough for one weekend.

Feeling himself relax he let his body slowly slide down to accommodate Spock’s long cock. The vein under the heads swollen at full erection, bulging out and widening the girth of Spock’s normal looking dick. When Jim had first seen Spock’s junk he was happy to see it was almost normal, maybe a inch longer than his own, a bit wider in girth, and besides the double ridges almost completely human looking. And green. Until he was aroused and it was like someone had shot that cock full of steroids.

It was bigger, meaner, and greener than he had ever imagined.

He was thinking about calling it the Hulk.

Jim groaned in pleasure when he was sunk completely onto Spock. The feeling of being so full and sexually satisfied by the man he loved- just awesome.

Spock was staring at Jim with worshipping eyes, his hands caressing and massaging any part of Jim’s body he could reach. One hand eventually moving to grasp Jim’s own aching cock, he gave a tight pump, making Jim moan and gyrate his hips. Spock’s penis a pulsing rod of heat, any movement causing it to brush against his prostate.

Jim’s own hands moved to hold himself up against Spock’s chest, to have good leverage to push from as he fucked himself back onto Spock’s green dick. Whenever he wasn’t distracted he would tweak at Spock’s green nipples making Spock groan and his hips thrust up hard.

After a few moments of steady thrusting they got into a rhythm. Jim bouncing down onto the cock spearing him open while Spock would thrust roughly up into the willing body above him.

“Spock, Spock, Spock.” Jim was moaning, he didn’t let his eye’s close unless he missed one expression on Spock’s face. Every few moments their eyes would meet and it was like looking into a black hole, beautiful and all consuming.

Spock was currently biting his lips, eyebrows screwed down as if in concentration, while he intently watched where Jim’s body was trying to swallow him whole.

“Jim,” Spock’s voice cracked. Hands leaving bruises on Jim’s hips, Jim’s own cock now bouncing free.

“Oh Spock, marry me.” Jim said, delirious in pleasure. If he could have this every night for the rest of his life…

Growling Spock seized Jim by the underside of his knees, throwing him back into the bed. Jim yelped in surprise.

 “Spock!”

“Quiet, you have had your turn. Now we shall go at my pace.”

Moving Jim’s ankles up around his shoulders, Spock lift Jim’s hips and slammed forward. Burying himself deeper into the cool, clenching channel of the human under him.

Jim could feel Spock almost pull completely out before he was violently plunging himself back into his body. Jim crying out every time the double ridges smashed into his prostate. His fingernails leaving dark green scratches on Spock’s biceps.

He could already feel the knot forming, at the base of Spock’s cock. Bumping at Jim’s abused anus, Spock sped up his thrust. Both were nearing their climax.

Jim was jacking himself off, hoping he wouldn’t make himself come too soon but seeing the look on Spock’s face he knew he wasn’t going to last long. One of Spock’s hands was already reaching for Jim’s meld points.

“My mind…” Was all Jim heard before he was sucked up into Spock’s mind. The ecstasy and pleasure along with the never ending love consumed him, triggering Jim’s orgasm just as Spock pushed his knot into Jim. Jim’s cock shooting cum up and onto his own chest in a high ark, a few speckling the underside of Spock’s chin.

Spock cried out as he reached his climax. A gush of hot cum bathing Jim’s convulsing channel. Jim’s own cock gave a last squirt of appreciation.

Jim felt like he was floating; floating down into Spock’s warm embrace.

Spock’s hip gave a few last swivels. Pushing the knot deeper into his mate’s body. Jim let his legs fall open, making himself more comfortable for the large mass stuck in his anus as Spock’s dick continued to leak cum.

Spock leaned forward to nuzzle at Jim’s neck, nipping and biting at the unblemished gold skin there.

“Were you serious.”

“Hmm?” Jim mumbled, blinking dazedly up at the ceiling.

“In your proposition of marriage?” Spock purred into the nap of his neck, licking at Jim’s sweaty skin.

Oh, well. You know you can’t always take a guy at his word while in the heat of the moment. But then again if Spock was already planning it, why not. He could do a long engagement. Maybe throw in a few dates before the wedding just to satisfy his conscience.

“Why not,” Jim shrugged, his hand wandering down Spock’s back.

Spock’s face appeared over Jim’s, a rueful look on his face. “You are serious.”

“Sure.” Jim smiled back.

Spock leaned forward to kiss Jim, a light romantic kiss after everything. “You are an odd human.”

“Oh please, like you weren’t already planning it.”

Spock froze, pulling back (but not pulling out) he gave Jim a peculiar look.

“I don’t,” He began but a voice from outside yelled over him.

“Jim! Get your ass out here and get these plants off me!” Bones yelled, his voice coming from the villa’s garden. “Hey! Stop that! Don’t touch me there!”

“Oh shit!” Jim whispered, his mind frantic with an excuse for why Spock’s dick was currently stuck in Jim.

Maybe those tentacle plants will keep Bones busy enough?

 


End file.
